Gongaga
Gongaga Village (ゴンガガ, Gongaga) is a foothill town in Final Fantasy VII, located south of Gold Saucer. Thanks to a disaster, the town has been badly damaged. As a visitor enters, they will see a fork in the road. The left path leads to the town, but the right leads to the burned-out Mako Reactor. In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, the village path leads farther, going into some houses on the outskirts, and eventually to a mountain-side path that ends in a cliff overtop the village. The entire village and the remains of the reactor are all visible from here. Storyline Gongaga was the original hometown of several characters from Final Fantasy VII, including Zack Fair, as well as one of the playable Turks from Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Katana Male, at which time the village was home to one of Shinra's Mako Reactors. After Zack and Cloud escape from Nibelheim after their four-year imprisonment during Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, they are able to pick up a motorcycle from Cissnei. Taking random highways throughout the continent on the motorcycle, trying to avoid the Turks, the Shinra army, and the Genesis clones that are all pursuing them, Zack stumbles upon his hometown, most of which had been destroyed by the explosion of the Mako Reactor. Despite realizing the likelihood of a trap in his hometown, Zack's concern for his parents is overwhelming and he enters the town, leaving Cloud in the motorcycle on the outskirts of the reactor. He is intercepted by Cissnei, who was sent by the Turks to wait in his hometown for Zack to come. She lets him go, letting him know that he does not know her by her real name. Zack doesn't leave though, as he sees what he thinks is Angeal Hewley back from the dead. It turns out to be Lazard who had become an Angeal copy, and was protecting them from Genesis and Hollander. Zack kills Hollander and chases off Genesis before either are able to harm Cloud. During Final Fantasy VII, the player learns that the explosion of the Mako Reactor killed most of the townsfolk. The explosion was said to be caused by the original AVALANCHE. When the party comes here in Final Fantasy VII, they encounter the Turks, Reno and Rude who drop the first hint that there may be a traitor in the party. They also overhear the first mention of Huge Materia during a conversation between Scarlet and Tseng. The party can go to Zack's house and meet his parents. If Aeris is with the party, it is revealed that she used to be Zack's girlfriend. On the other hand, if Tifa is in the party, she runs out of the house and refuses to say anything to Cloud, instead asking him about his decisions to join SOLDIER. Items Found *Titan Materia - In the destroyed reactor *White M-Phone - Upper Right house *X-Potion - In the inn *Deathblow Materia - On the left hand path leading out of the village Shops | valign="top" width="50%"| Item Shop Accessory Shop |} Monster Formations Jungle - South *Kimara Bug *Touch Me *Kimara Bug x2 *Touch Me x2 (Back attack) Jungle - North *Flower Prong *Touch Me *Kimara Bug *Kimara Bug x2 Reactor *Heavy Tank Gongaga Area Grassland *Gagighandi x2 *Gagighandi x3 (Ambush) *Grand Horn *Grand Horn (Back attack) *Grand Horn x2 Forest *Gagighandi, Touch Me x2 *Gagighandi x2 *Gagighandi x3 *Mystery Ninja *Touch Me x6 (Ambush) Beach *Beachplug, Beachplug x2 *Beachplug x3 *Beachplug x4 *Grangalan (Grangalan Jr., (Grangalan Jr. Jr.)) Skies *Ultimate Weapon (Boss) Category:Final Fantasy VII Locations Category: Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Locations